<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>补档-温香艳玉 by baijiezi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919089">补档-温香艳玉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baijiezi/pseuds/baijiezi'>baijiezi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>baijiezi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baijiezi/pseuds/baijiezi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>补档-温香艳玉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13<br/>
凌祈宴一直是懵的，直到温瀛解下他腰带，拉下他的亵裤，低头含住他软绵绵的秀气茎物，他才如猫踩到尾巴，几要跳起来。</p><p>温瀛压制着他，没让他动，就这么跪在他身前，卖力地帮他吞吐。</p><p>温瀛的嘴上功夫并不怎么样，好几次都差点咬到凌祈宴，磕磕碰碰地用嘴一下一下帮他套弄，再用舌舔舐。</p><p>凌祈宴终于回神，目光下移，落在温瀛的头顶上，再往下，只能看到他侧脸坚毅的线条，因为含着自己的动作，而上下起伏着。</p><p>凌祈宴的脑子里空白一瞬，顿时面红耳赤，下身那一向软趴趴的东西竟在温瀛嘴里，慢慢起了反应，一点一点硬胀起来。</p><p>他下意识地抬手捂住自己的嘴，又攥住温瀛的头发，也不知是想推开他，还是想按着他更加深入。</p><p>饶是如此，断断续续地甜腻呻吟，依旧从凌祈宴嘴角不受控制地溢出。</p><p>凌祈宴很爽，是从未有过的爽，欲念的滋味原是这样的，脑子里像有烟花在不断绽放，炸得他迷迷糊糊，如坠云端。</p><p>生平第一次，那个地方胀痛到他几乎忍受不了的程度，凌祈宴用力扯着温瀛的头发，不再满足于他套弄的频率，挺起身，主动将自己往温瀛嘴里送，几乎到达深喉。</p><p>凌祈宴没有坚持太久，脑子里最后一响烟花炸开，他也在温瀛嘴中交代了第一次。</p><p>骤然放松后，凌祈宴的身体往后，软倒在榻上。</p><p>静谧的屋中，一时间只有凌祈宴呼吸凌乱的低喘声。</p><p>好半日，他才缓过神，眼珠子缓缓转动，望向温瀛。</p><p>温瀛依旧跪在地上，他的嘴角有沾到的白浊，配上他俊美无俦的脸，又淫靡又滟丽，只是这么看着，凌祈宴就觉着，自己下头才发泄过的地方，又想要了。</p><p>“穷秀才，本王……”凌祈宴的声音软绵绵的，掺杂了情欲，欲语还休。</p><p>温瀛的眼中有转瞬即逝的黯色，面上依旧平静从容，他将凌祈宴射出来的东西尽数咽下，手覆上凌祈宴的性器，继续帮他弄。</p><p>回应他的，只有凌祈宴愈发甜腻撩人的呻吟声。</p><p>15<br/>
凌祈宴岔开两条腿，坐到温瀛身上，捧着他的脸，手指在他俊秀的面庞上爱不释手地摩挲。</p><p>温瀛面色沉定地回视着他，眼中隐有跳动的火簇。</p><p>俩人赤条条的下身贴在一块，凌祈宴挺翘的臀部无意识地在温瀛大腿上前后蹭了蹭，温瀛收在他腰间的手逐渐加重力道。</p><p>这是第一回，温瀛当真在他面前脱了裤子，凌祈宴的目光移下去，落到他那物什上，与自己的比了比，暗自不高兴，怎么这人个头比自己高些，连这个地方都比自己大些。</p><p>不过他很快就没空想这些，温瀛将他俩的茎物一并握入手中，快速地套弄挤压，在不断的互相碾磨中，快感急剧累积，凌祈宴的嗓子哑了，身子也软了，趴在温瀛肩膀上，一声一声地随着他手中动作哼哼。</p><p>好似这样弄，比温瀛单纯用手伺候他，更要刺激些。</p><p>但是这还不够，凌祈宴有些不满，在温瀛耳边抱怨：“你骗本王，你说了换些新花样的……”</p><p>温瀛放开手，抱着凌祈宴的腰，将他往上一提，凌祈宴猝不及防，差点惊叫出声，又落回他大腿上，下一瞬，陡然睁大双眼。</p><p>他低头看去，温瀛精壮的大腿并拢，已夹住他的茎物，用力收紧，凌祈宴倏地涨红脸，喉咙一紧，嘴里滚出一声类似呻吟的喘气声。</p><p>不待他反应，温瀛已将他整个人按入怀中，抱着他的腰，不断地上下顶弄大腿，让凌祈宴的那玩意儿在他腿缝间来回摩擦。</p><p>茎物在一进一出中不断胀大，不时撞上温瀛高翘着的物什，粘连出黏腻水渍。</p><p>……怎么还能这样。</p><p>凌祈宴的身体彻底软了，过于强烈的刺激让他的脑子里一片空白，只能被动趴在温瀛肩膀上，由着他带着自己动。</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>毓王殿下娇美的面庞上全是情欲的潮红，水光潋滟的眼中被欲念侵占，眼尾泪痣都被晕染得愈发招摇动人。</p><p>不间断地摩擦中，凌祈宴已恍惚间失了神，只能大张着嘴喘气、呻吟，嘴角的口涎都淌了出来。</p><p>到后面他实在受不了了，狠狠一口咬在温瀛的脖子上。</p><p>温瀛侧过头去看他，黑沉沉的双眼中翻涌着什么情绪，终究什么都没做，只在凌祈宴最情热难耐时，在他鬓边发丝上落下一个若有似无的亲吻。</p><p>25<br/>
凌祈宴的意识不清明，被吻住时呜咽一声，方便了温瀛唇舌的入侵。</p><p>柔软湿滑的舌强硬地挤进他嘴里，先是勾着他的一顿吮咬，从未经历过这个的凌祈宴很快招架不住，呜呜咽咽地摇着头试图挣扎，温瀛手脚并用地禁锢住他的身体，一手掐住他下颌，更方便自己攻城略地。</p><p>唇齿间最敏感的地方都被那条做乱的舌舔过，凌祈宴承受不住，口涎滑了一下巴，又被温瀛尽数舔去。</p><p>凌祈宴身上原本就只着了一件中衣，已经在激烈地蹭动中大敞开，露出他大片白皙胸膛。</p><p>温瀛的吻下移，滑过凌祈宴修长的脖颈，又轻咬过他最是敏感的锁骨，听到凌祈宴的喘息声渐大，没有停下，最后含住他胸前一侧颤巍巍挺立起的乳首，用舌尖爱抚逗弄，将那一处舔湿，灵巧的手指没忘了伺弄另一侧的。</p><p>凌祈宴受不了这样的刺激，下意识地躬起身，呻吟出声。</p><p>温瀛的亲吻继续下滑，从他的胸膛到下腹，留下一道水渍淋漓的印子。</p><p>被他弄了这么久，凌祈宴秀气的茎物已硬胀起来，高高翘着，前端溢出水来，濡湿了亵裤。</p><p>温瀛帮他将之扯下，凌祈宴顺从地配合，很快一丝不挂的赤裸身体便尽数展现在温瀛眼前。</p><p>养尊处优的毓王殿下身上无一丝瑕疵、无一处不美，仿佛最上好的珍品，凡人只能远观，此刻却被温瀛压在身下，肆意亵玩。</p><p>“本王要……”</p><p>凌祈宴撒娇一般发号施令，茎物翘得愈高，温瀛张嘴含住，这段时日，他用嘴帮这位娇气的小殿下发泄过许多次，早已轻车熟路，这回却只用嘴堪堪套弄两下，没等凌祈宴过瘾，就已放开。</p><p>“嗯……”凌祈宴闷哼，像是有不满，迷迷糊糊地垂下眼，看向埋首在自己下身的人。</p><p>温瀛轻捏着他浑圆挺翘的臀肉，入手一片柔软滑腻，依旧没有如凌祈宴所愿，亲吻移至他大腿内侧的软肉，再往下，吻过他线条紧实的小腿肚，最后是脚掌。</p><p>当温瀛的舌尖舔上自己脚掌心时，凌祈宴终于没忍住，大声呻吟起来，及到脚趾头都被含住，他那胀挺许久的玩意不经任何触碰，竟被刺激得直接喷射出来。</p><p>凌祈宴本就浑浑噩噩的脑子这会儿更是一片空白，欲望让他如在云端，舒服得周身每一个毛孔似都在兴奋，茫然地瞪着眼睛，大口喘着气，嘴里不时溢出一两声呻吟。</p><p>温瀛撑起身，两手撑在凌祈宴的身体两侧，垂眸不错眼地盯着他，眼中情欲夹杂着渴求，激烈翻滚，不停拉扯着他的神智。</p><p>凌祈宴未有所觉，无意识地抬手抚上他的胸膛，停在那一处血痣处，似是发现了什么好玩的东西，仰起头，艳红的舌尖舔上去。</p><p>温瀛脑子里最后一根弦终于断了，扣着凌祈宴的肩膀狠狠将他按下，再次吻住他的唇。</p><p>唇舌激烈纠缠，温瀛不顾一切地发泄着自己满腔早已压抑不住的欲念。</p><p>不多时，凌祈宴就已彻底被亲软，瘫在床褥中予取予求，满面红潮晕开胭色，漂亮的桃花眼中氤氲着水汽，眼尾的泪痣勾魂招摇，迷朦慵懒的情态更牵连出旖旎撩人之意。</p><p>温瀛跪起身，居高临下地盯着身下的无双艳色，目光深沉，仿若猛禽盯上了他的猎物。</p><p>解开腰带，一件一件脱下自己的衣衫，再一手拉下床帐，在凌祈宴迷茫不解的眼神中，温瀛精壮赤裸的身躯又一次覆下去，将他紧揽进怀中。</p><p>赤条条的肉体严丝合缝地贴合在一起，凌祈宴约莫是觉得舒服，四肢都缠到了温瀛身上，再次硬胀起来的性器贴着温瀛的，不停蹭动。</p><p>温瀛的手拍上凌祈宴的臀肉，不轻不重地打出道道白浪，凌祈宴贴得他更紧，嘴里溢出甜腻撩人的呻吟。</p><p>沾了脂膏的手指送入臀缝间的秘处，紧致的穴道被撑开，凌祈宴混沌的脑子里并未觉察出不对，贪吃的后穴紧紧咬住侵入的异物。</p><p>转动着手指将脂膏涂抹开，温瀛的呼吸渐重，湿热的唇不断落到凌祈宴的脖子上。</p><p>摸到某个点时，凌祈宴的呻吟声陡然拔高，温瀛的眸光一黯，用力按上那一点，换回凌祈宴更多更甜腻的叫声。</p><p>不停揉按那一点，穴道里很快变得湿滑柔软，温瀛揽着凌祈宴的腰将他抱坐起来，扶着他，在自己胀得快要爆炸的茎物上坐下。</p><p>身体一点一点被入侵，凌祈宴仰起头大口喘气，脖颈弯起一道诱人的弧度，又被抱着他正侵犯他的人咬住喉结。</p><p>“嗯、嗯……”</p><p>凌祈宴断断续续地吟叫，温瀛掐着他的腰忽地向上用力一顶，全根尽入，叫他下意识地惊叫出声，再被咬住唇。</p><p>凌祈宴无意识地收紧后穴，将闯入内里的东西死咬住，温瀛不再克制，快速地顶弄，硕大的阳根每一下都顶进凌祈宴身体最深处，碾过他最受不了的那一点。</p><p>短暂的疼痛过后是极致的快乐，凌祈宴快要被逼疯了，酥麻快感从身体相接的地方不断蔓延开，在温瀛快速的抽插顶撞中，被带上一波接着一波的欲望巅峰。</p><p>凌祈宴前端的性器贴着温瀛的小腹不断蹭动，一再地溢出水来，下面更是湿得厉害，温瀛的每一回抽插都能带出黏腻水汁，将俩人下体的毛发粘连得一塌糊涂、淫靡不堪。</p><p>坐着插了一阵，温瀛粗喘着气，抱着凌祈宴压到床褥里，以最原始的交媾方式，伏在他身上，凶狠地肏弄他。</p><p>一下一下，俱抽到只剩一个前端在穴口，再用尽全力撞到底，紫檀木制的大床不敢重负，吱呀摇晃，肉体拍打的啪啪声更是不绝于耳。</p><p>凌祈宴的尖叫呻吟声尽数被温瀛吞下肚，他的眼角有在不断爆发的快感中被逼出的眼泪，白皙的身体泛起欲望的粉，双腿大岔着，脚趾蜷缩，细嫩的脚掌踩在温瀛的大腿上，再勾上他的腰，随着温瀛摆动腰身的动作，不断晃动。</p><p>千百下的肏弄，大汗淋漓的身体起伏交缠，凌祈宴的脑子里不断炸开烟花，下意识地挺腰迎合身上人，很快就又一次射出来，温瀛没有再忍着，撞进他身体深处，内射出来。</p><p>相拥着大口喘着气，射过一次的茎物依旧插在柔软紧致的甬道里，温瀛没有退出去，抱紧凌祈宴交换湿热缠绵一吻，再就着身体相连的姿势，按着凌祈宴翻过身去，舔吻上他满是热汗的脊背。</p><p>凌祈宴难耐地扭动身子，温瀛插在他身体里的东西很快又硬胀起来，缓缓前后摆动。</p><p>“嗯，快……”</p><p>凌祈宴的呻吟声又起，温瀛勾起他的腰，挺起身，开始第二轮的征伐。</p><p>31<br/>
凌祈宴摸索着坐到温瀛腰间，扶住了他那玩意儿。</p><p>温瀛的呼吸声不自觉地粗重，没有动，由着凌祈宴捉着他沉甸甸的性器，胡乱用手套弄了几下。</p><p>那物什在凌祈宴手中迅速硬胀，笔直竖起，隔着衣料戳着凌祈宴臀瓣软肉。</p><p>凌祈宴下意识地咽了咽口水，一只手撑在温瀛胸膛上，另一只手窸窸窣窣地将自己身上亵裤扯下，再扶着那东西，慢慢坐下去。</p><p>后穴隐秘处先前已被他自己玩了许久，涂满了脂膏，早已湿透了。</p><p>察觉到自己的性器一寸一寸被吞入紧致湿软中，温瀛的呼吸已彻底乱了节奏，扣在凌祈宴腰间的手收得更紧。</p><p>这种感觉过于磨人，凌祈宴的动作太慢，又不得章法，好半日才气喘吁吁、满头大汗地将整根都吞下，再停了一阵，才缓慢摆动起腰身，试图用温瀛的那根去磨最能让他快乐的那一点。</p><p>一下、两下、三下……，在凌祈宴吃力地吞吐十数下后，他有些泄气地哼哼了两声，温瀛却骤然挺起身，狠狠朝着他身体里猛撞进去。</p><p>凌祈宴猝不及防一声尖叫，脖子往后抛去，温瀛不等他适应，已不断地挺动起身体，回过神的凌祈宴大口喘着气，嘴里随之溢出一声一声甜腻撩人的呻吟。</p><p>温瀛箍住他的腰，猛地将人掀倒进床褥中，翻身压上去，将凌祈宴的两条腿抬高至腰间，一手抽走了蒙住自己眼睛的黑绸，一手捏住凌祈宴下巴，凶狠地吻上去。</p><p>“不许亲……”</p><p>凌祈宴下意识地撇开脸，又被温瀛捏着转回来，唇舌纠缠上去，不顾一切地在他嘴里搅弄，下身发了狠地往死里肏他。</p><p>凌祈宴又痛又爽，想要放声吟叫，溢出口的声音却尽数被温瀛吞下，盛不住的口涎不断顺着嘴角滑落。</p><p>温瀛的一双手在他全身游走，掐出一个一个激烈的印记，埋在他身体里逞凶的凶器又快又重地抽插不停，带出绵绵不绝的肉体啪啪声响，下身的大床几要被他们摇散架。</p><p>夜色已深。</p><p>凌祈宴浑浑噩噩已不知泄了几回，下身早已一塌糊涂，又哭又闹，温瀛犹不肯放过他，直至那玩意胀到极致，最后十几下狠插之后，在他身体最深处内射出来。</p><p>凌祈宴受不了地推他，温瀛没有动，嘴唇摩挲着他的颈子，半软茎物又逐渐硬胀，压着凌祈宴再次摆动起腰。</p><p>57<br/>
被捏住臀肉，凌祈宴一声低喘，溢出口的声音又尽数被温瀛吞下，他难耐地扭动身子，想要挣脱，但被温瀛死死摁着，不得动弹。</p><p>温瀛的舌在他嘴里搅弄，凌祈宴被迫吞下不知是谁的口涎，很快就被逼得眼角发红、眼中含泪：“唔……”</p><p>唇舌稍稍分离，温瀛贴着他的唇瓣，哑声道：“把腿分开。”</p><p>“我不要，我不跟你做这事……”</p><p>凌祈宴抬脚就踹，温瀛捉住他一条腿，拉高到腰上，膝盖顶进他双腿之间。</p><p>那玩意被顶到，凌祈宴重重一喘，尚未反应过来，温瀛已低下身去，将他的茎物含进嘴里。</p><p>三年没动过真格的，凌祈宴哪里受得住这个，没几下就在温瀛嘴中激烈喷射出来，瘫在床里大口喘气。</p><p>温瀛撑起身，舔着嘴角他射出来的东西，垂眼看向他。</p><p>凌祈宴被他的眼神盯得想逃，温瀛的吻又覆下来，尝到他嘴里腥涩的味道，凌祈宴拼命扭头想要避开：“不要了。”</p><p>但避无可避。</p><p>温瀛抹了脂膏的手已经抵上他后穴，凌祈宴心惊肉跳，哽咽求饶：“我真的不要，你别欺负我……”</p><p>温瀛的呼吸渐重，贴至他耳边低喃：“听话。”</p><p>“我不……”</p><p>穴口的褶皱被硕大的性器撑开撑平，凌祈宴眼睁睁地看着那狰狞的巨物碾进自己身体里，再一下一下狠狠擦过他最受不了的那一点，撞进身体深处。</p><p>他失控地喊出声，双腿已被温瀛抬至肩膀上，毫无招架之力地承受他又急又猛的肏弄。</p><p>在不间断的抽插中，温瀛的吻一个接着一个落下，落在凌祈宴面颊、脖颈和肩膀间来回游移，凌祈宴只觉得自己像被猛兽叼住了脖子，最隐秘羞耻的地方也落入敌手，他又想哭了，巨大的快感和羞耻几乎要将他逼疯，压着他的这个人比当年还要强硬蛮横，他根本挣脱不开，只能被动承受。</p><p>身体相连的地方被肏出泊泊水声，凌祈宴恨不能堵住耳朵，却又不可抑制地呻吟出声，被温瀛拖带着，坠入欲望的深渊中。</p><p>恍惚中，他看到压着他的人火光映衬中沉浸在情欲里的面庞，心尖止不住地打颤，终是闭上眼，认命地放任自己沉沦其中。</p><p>85<br/>牙齿咬着温瀛的亵裤边缘，一点一点卷下，温瀛没再拦着他。</p><p>直到凌祈宴张开嘴，将他已然有了勃发之势的茎物含进去。</p><p>温瀛一贯处变不惊的脸上终于有了一丝波澜，捏住凌祈宴后颈，哑声提醒：“别做这个……”</p><p>凌祈宴在他前端缝隙处轻轻啜了一口，抬头与他狡黠一笑：“为何不做，我伺候殿下不舒服么？”</p><p>“你不必……”</p><p>凌祈宴没理他，低头再次含住他那东西，虽笨拙但极尽所能地卖力吞吐，想要取悦他。</p><p>温瀛的眸色晦暗，捏在凌祈宴颈后的手上移，变成了将他压下的动作。</p><p>这是凌祈宴第一回为温瀛做这事，十分生疏，磕磕碰碰间几次咬到他，尝到嘴里的略腥涩的味道，倒没什么不适，只觉得撑得厉害，那玩意儿越来越胀，没几下凌祈宴就觉喉口酸得不行。</p><p>温瀛扣住他后脑，快速挺动起腰身。</p><p>凌祈宴骑虎难下，这个时候再说不要做已经晚了，被巨物顶进深喉，很快憋红了眼角，憋出了眼泪。</p><p>温瀛没有折腾他太久，最后关头，猛地将茎物抽出，依旧慢了一步，激烈喷射出来。</p><p>凌祈宴的嘴角、鼻尖、眼睫上，都挂上了那些淫靡不堪的白浊，潋滟非常。</p><p>他浑浑噩噩地抬头，茫然望向尚沉浸在情欲中、神情难得不同平常的温瀛。</p><p>温瀛低低喘着气，垂目回视他。</p><p>凌祈宴无意识地伸出舌，舔了舔嘴角的东西，咸腥的味道在唇齿间完全蔓延开。</p><p>温瀛的眸光更黯，嚯地将他攥起，摁到榻上。</p><p>凌祈宴这才恍惚回神，呸呸两声，就要骂人：“你个混账……”</p><p>温瀛炽热的唇舌覆下，将他一肚子的怒气堵回去。</p><p>大掌滑进他本就敞着的中衣里，一把攥下他亵裤，在臀上不轻不重地拍了两巴掌，不待凌祈宴反应，温瀛已捏着他一条腿架起到腰上，猛送进去。</p><p>“唔——”</p><p>一进去就顶到最受不了的那点，凌祈宴被顶得浑身痉挛，失态叫出声，一样被堵在相贴的唇齿间。</p><p>未经开拓，但承受过无数次的地方，早已习惯了那物的形状和大小，自觉地缠上去，如无数张饥渴的嘴，紧咬着温瀛的茎物不放，很快变得湿润。</p><p>温瀛贴着他的唇重重一喘，不再顾忌地大力抽插顶弄。</p><p>一进一出，尽都全根到底再抽到头，不断擦过凌祈宴身体里最敏感的地方，凌祈宴呜咽出声，死死咬住他肩膀。</p><p>温瀛的腰力比从前更好，快速激烈地抽插，足足两刻钟，速度半分不减。</p><p>身体相连处淫靡不堪，尽是碾磨出的白沫子，一塌糊涂。</p><p>凌祈宴已被肏得失了神，眼角不断滑下水，断断续续地呻吟，情潮覆面，比桃花更艳，双腿从温瀛腰上被拎上他肩头，一双白皙柔软的玉足随着温瀛顶撞的动作，不住蜷缩舒张，脚踝上的那根红绳被汗水浸透，更衬得艳丽非常。</p><p>当一股股的热流打进身体深处，凌祈宴再压抑不住，失控地尖叫出声，同样射了温瀛一小腹都是。</p><p>只停了片刻，温瀛又抱着他坐起身，就着身体相连的姿势，继续摆动起腰身。</p><p>“你怎么还要啊……”</p><p>温瀛在他耳边喘气：“你自找的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>